Forever in Honesty
by LeighthalZombie
Summary: When death is just around the corner and you have little else to do but lie in bed all day and night, you have to find something to keep your last remaining days entertaining. Mine is lying; and it doesn't overlook me to even lie to my audience. kimimaxoc
1. pre Passion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
**Hey, guys. So if you're reading this you probably just looked up 'Kimimaro' and don't know about my other story, but just in case you do, I'd like to mention that I am postponing the next update of "To Feel Alive" until I tie up a couple of loose ends I went over and wasn't happy with. Until then you can enjoy this story- it's practically a diary-type thing, but the character's not actually writing. This is just a side thing though as well so please don't kill me if my updates aren't daily as they usually are.  
Kimimaro is so awesome; despite his attitude of all YOUR TECHNIQUE IS SLOPPY YOU FAIL OHHH WATCH ME DANCE :]  
But I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say he is quite the intriguing character.

Anyway, enjoy, and please don't hate me, dear Gaara lovers.

* * *

**pre. Passion.**

I am a compulsive liar.

Lying is my passion, and one of the only I have is not considered a very righteous, accepted thing, but I cannot help it; when I feel an answer brewing inside me, my creativity mixes in with it and soon it comes out of my mouth as a lie, a simple work of imagination built off a piece that was never true in the first place. _She_ doesn't like lies, and only due to my experience as a liar does she belive that I am quite the moral, honest person I pretend to be.

I have never been honest, not to _her_, at least, and I believe it's finally showing. I do not wish for her to find me out, for I know if she does, she will be hurt. Do you think I could live with that?

Well, you probably can't give an accurate answer to me now, but that's all right. My goal is to guide you to creating one, along with an opinion. I shall start with the basics: My name is Kimimaro, and I am seventeen. I am positive I am not very simple, though I have been told otherwise by the caretaker, and I have recently dug myself into a hole... How terribly ironic.

And did I mention? I'm going to die in less than a month.


	2. My lovley

**one. My lovely.**

I wonder often if I'm going to die tomorrow.

I know perfectly well the exact time my death is due to arrive, for the caretaker created a special medallion that counts down the time, but I doubt its accuracy often. After all, one single man cannot determine a predestined occurence simply by tapping buttons and reading the words of a machine. I know better than anyone that it is easy for one to deceive, and easy for one to be deceive.

I wish the caretaker would leave, however- he is now hovering over me and I don't feel entirely comfortable. His evil glare always reaches me whether I am awake or not, and its power overwhelms me often. I do not appreciate his constant watch over me, nor do I completely understand it. This man is convinced I am to die, so why does he insist on keeping me under surveilance so harshly?

"Kabuto."

A new but familiar voice enters the room, calling those evil eyes away. My head is under a small sheet so I cannot see, but I know who has entered and I am eager to listen to this person guide the caretaker's presence away. After all, she always does, and then she'll be at my side.

They cannot see my open eyes, and I do not give either of them any sign of my consciousness. Be very attentive to this next scene, my friends, because I shall demonstrate my sly ability in lying very soon.

The girl continues to speak; "Give it a rest, let him be," but the caretaker is not yet convinced. He argues that as the caretaker, he is obliged to do as he pleases when it comes to my health and general well-being. This is a lie- she knows it as I do. I've always been aware that my ability in deceiving others far surpasses his; he has practice only on children, and children- as everyone knows -are easily guided astray.

A moment's worth of irritated comebacks and sly persuasion and she has completed her task; sending the caretaker off to check on someone else and herself to sit at my side. I do not see her face but I know she is smiling; that disturbing smile of innocence that I've seen only once but far too many a time that was. Her hand touches mine, as it always does, and the words fall from her lips in soft clouds that I imagine would be light blue if they were colored. "I wish you well, Kimimaro."

I've always considered the possibility that she may be, in fact, lying to me when she says this, and this time is no exception. Her words are especially slick today, and I am suspicious. Many times before I have broken from my supposed sleep to speak with her, but now I do not think I will.

I've never once been told her name, but in the time I've known her I have given her one of my own. I call her Maemi, with surname Mitsu, a combination that fits her well. I never say this to her, but I believe it may be her given name anyway; I often forget that I do not know her true name and assume it is, in fact, Mitsu Maemi.

Maemi is a simple girl, both my equal and my opposite. She is always honest- lying is not something she favours. I fail to recall a day where I have been here, in the hospital-like room of mine, and she has not come to offer me her comfort. I know very little of her, though I feel strongly about one thing.

I would not be how I am now if she were not there.

---

A lie is a gentle thing, but powerful nonetheless. It can destroy anything it wishes to. This, my beloved friends, is why I depserately request your assistance.

I do not wish to hurt Maemi.


End file.
